Recuerdo
by MaLiGnA BlAcK
Summary: Leah se sume en sus recuerdos, para contarle la verdad a su hijo de como murio su padre y asi revelarel su nombre.


**Recuerdo**

**Leah Pov.**

— ¿Mama, donde estas? _— _escuche la voz de la única razón de mi vida y mi felicidad, vi como se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y me miraba, con aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche y su cara dulce se parecía tanto a él, a mi único amor verdadero, lo único que me quedaba para darme cuenta que todo lo que viví con él fue real, el fruto de nuestra pasión desenfrenada, la única razón por la que yo seguía viva y respirando todavía recuerdo como reaccione cuando supe que estaba embarazada, no lo podía creer, todo era maravilloso, estaba embarazada eras realmente un milagro, de dios o de los espíritus de lo que sea, esto era algo realmente asombroso no podía evitar estar feliz al menos algo en mi estúpida vida me haría feliz, todo el tiempo mi vida fue miserable siempre enamorada de hombres equivocados para después perderlos con la estúpida imprimación pero nada me dolió mas que el segundo hombre que estuvo en mi vida al que ame con locura y al que seguiré amando a pesar de que ya no esté conmigo, siempre creí que siempre estaría sola, si yo era la arpía venenosa de la manda, la Leah Clearwater infértil e infeliz, la única mujer de la manada, la que siempre estaría sola _— _madre, ¿otra vez viendo esa fotografía? Algún día me dirás por que la vez tanto _— _me pregunto mi hijo.

— Ven aquí Alexander siéntate creo que ya eres bastante grandecito para que lo sepas _— _le dije mientras palmeaba el lugar al lado de mi.

— De que verdad hablas mamá _—_ me dijo el viéndome a los ojos, no podía evitar que mis ojos se me llenaran de lagrimas, me recordaba tanto a el así que le empecé a relatar cómo había muerto su padre.

**Flash Back (Relatado por Leah)**

_La tarde estaba lluviosa, hoy era el gran día faltaban unas horas para que nos juntáramos en el claro con los Cullen, esperábamos al ejercito de neófitos y como siempre antes de salir de mi casa me había peleado con mi madre, porque sabía que me dejaría morir en la batalla estaba sentada en un árbol pensando de que manera sería más fácil morir, cuando escuche unos pasos detrás de mí, no tenia que voltearme para saber quién era, era ese niño engreído enamorado de Isabella Swan, la odiaba tanto por hacerlo sufrir y lo odiaba a el por haberse metido en mi alma y en mi vida._

— _¿Qué quieres estúpido? Que no tienes a alguien más que molestar __— le dije volteándome bruscamente a verlo._

— _No, me gusta molestarte a ti __— pero que cínico era este chico, aunque he de admitir que eso fue lo que me gusto de el — quería saber que es esa mierda de que te vas a dejar morir en la batalla, que sucede contigo Leah — me grito enojado, a este imbécil que le pasaba, quien se creía para venir a hablarme así._

— _No tienes que besar el suelo por donde pasa Swan o chupetear las sobras del vampiro — le dije entre dientes sabiendo que ese comentario le heriría, fue tan rápido que me jalo del brazo y me pego a su pecho un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios por la fuerza que ejercía en mi brazo._

— _No digas estupideces Leah, no sabes ni lo que dices eres una niña engreída que le gusta hacerse la victima creyendo que el mundo se te va solo porque Sam te dejo, siempre haciéndote la victima pero conmigo no funciona tu asqueroso veneno víbora — sabia que lo había herido pero eso no justificaba que me dijera todas esas cosas que sabían que me dolerían en el alma._

— _Suéltame estúpido — le dije clavándole mis uñas en los costados de sus brazos — eres un idiota que te crees que Swan va a dejar al chupa sangre por ti, estas equivocado por que ella no te ama, le das asco no te quiere — le dije entre dientes mientras el apretaba mas mi brazo._

— _Cállate Leah, o si no…— me grito._

— _O si no que… — le rete, no me esperaba su reacción me empujo al árbol más cercano y me estampo con él, esperaba el golpe pero lo que sentí fueron unos labios que me besaban intensamente y con una pasión desenfrenada, no me dio tiempo de pensar solo reaccione y de un salto enrede mis piernas a sus caderas, en seguida profundice mas el beso, mientras enredaba mis manos en sus cabellos y lo jalaba más hacia a mí, poco a poco nos fuimos despojando de nuestras ropas, y terminamos tendidos en el frio bosque mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo de nuestras respiraciones, juntos llegamos al clímax, quedamos un tanto cansados pero yo podía evitar estar llena de felicidad, el me vistió lentamente mientras se deleitaba con mi cuerpo lo mismo hice yo me detuve un momento a verlo a los ojos y me acerque a besarlo nuestro beso fue interrumpido por un fuerte aullido que daba inicio a la guerra._

— _No hagas nada estúpido por favor — Dijo dándome un beso y jalándome de la mano para que fuéramos al claro donde se estaba desatando la batalla, cuando llegue el desapareció de mi vista todos mis planes de dejarme matar se esfumaron, tenía una razón para vivir luchar por el amor de él, estaba tan perfecta la lucha todo marchaba bien al perecer tomamos por sorpresa a los neófitos chupa sangre y con las cosas que nos había enseñado el chupasangre Cullen era pan comido de pronto una imagen me llego Bella y Jacob besándose con pasión, eso me dolió en el alma hace un momento habíamos hecho el amor, bueno para mí lo fue y ahora se besuqueaba con la zorra de Isabella, mi vida era una mierda, seguí luchando pero ya sin las ganas de vivir ahora quería desaparecer, encontré a un neófito escondido pero al parecer se percato antes de mi presencia y se abalanzo sobre mí, cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte pero escuche un aullido de dolor y ante mi vi como el gran lobo café tomaba forma de mi amado, por que se interpuso enseguida se escucho el chillido de el chupasangre que había sido matado por Sam, yo Salí de fase y me arrastre cerca de el y tome su mano, el me miro a los ojos y me susurro un lo siento seguido de un te amo, no pude evitarlo llore y grite de dolor por que él se había metido a salvar mi vida porque me amaba._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

— A si fue como murió tu padre hijo _— le dije a Alexander_ _— _después me entere que había ido a buscar a Isabella Swan para decirle que sea feliz, porque el me amaba e intentaría ser feliz conmigo, al parecer fue un beso de despedida sin tan solo yo lo hubiera sabido antes no me…

— _¿_Mama, como se llamaba mi padre?_ — _me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

**Jacob Black**

**BUENO NIÑAS ESTE EN UN ONE SHOT QUE ME SALIO DE LA NADA(BUENO NO DE LA NADA SALIO POR QUE CREI QUE ETSABA EMBARAZADA PERO RESULTA QUE NO ES ASI SOLO FUE UN PEQUEÑO RETRASO Q ME ASUTO MUCHO JAJAJA) ESPERO LES GUSTE DEJEN REVIEW.**


End file.
